leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PK04
Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (Japanese: ピカチュウたんけんたい The Pikachu Expedition) is the fourth Pikachu short. It was aired alongside The Power of One. Blurb One day, Pikachu and its friends are walking along when they suddenly fall through a Diglett hole and into Pokémon Valley, a secret location that no one knows about. Pikachu and its buddies tell the Pokémon that they could use some help looking for Togepi, who fell through the hole first. The group sets off and eventually finds Togepi in the Exeggcute nest—but one of the Exeggcute is missing. That leads the group on another hunt; this time, though, Pikachu and its friends come back to the nest empty-handed. That’s when a storm begins to brew, filling Pokémon valley with roaring thunder and gusts of wind that almost blow the friends—and the Exeggcute nest—away! Are the friends going to be able to keep the nest safe and reunite the Exeggcute? Plot and are resting in a campsite, and all of their Pokémon are sleeping. A group of flew by, waking Togepi. Togepi jumps up and watches them. Then Togepi yawns and falls back down a hill, waking and the rest of the group's Pokémon. They, then going after Togepi and while exploring, find themselves lost. Togepi continues to roll down, hitting a lost on the way. They both fall down a tree stump. The group's Pokémon are calling for Togepi, but don't get a response. then comes running down the hill and knocks Pikachu and the others down the tree stump. The tree stump leads off a mountain. Some Ledyba catch them just before they hit the ground. The Ledyba drop them off in some leaves. They then come face to face with an . It and Pikachu start to fight and Meowth is seen stuck on a tree branch. He screams for help, waking a , who attacks, though Meowth escapes. Back with the group, Pikachu and the rest follow Elekid to a tree, where Togepi can be seen with some . Pikachu runs up the tree, but the Exeggcute stop him. then uses to grab Togepi, but one of the Exeggcute bites his vine. then notices that one egg is missing. It seems that they want Togepi to fill the spot. The group searches for the lost Exeggcute. make an appearance, putting on a show the group. When finished, the group meets some , who use , which turns into . This blows a hole in the cave, throwing the gang in the air. Pikachu and Elekid both collide with Meowth. They fall onto a , bouncing off it, and into Gyarados's waterfall. The trio have a fight over who gets to ride Gyarados. Pikachu uses , causing Meowth to blast off. Pikachu and Elekid meet up with the rest of the group again. A storm begins to stir, almost forcing the Exeggcute out of the tree. The group, as well as many forest Pokémon, try to help the Exeggcute. Thunder brews, and a strike of lightning hits the tree, causing a fire. Squirtle and put the fire out by using their s. The nest with Togepi in it then blows away. Bulbasaur uses his vines to catch the nest. Now, Bulbasaur start to blow away, so all the Pokémon create a chain to save him. Finally, the sun then comes out, and flies across the rainbow, Pikachu grabs Togepi in happiness. The Exeggcute are still missing one of their eggs. A then returns the last egg that she'd been looking after. The Exeggcute jump around a Leaf Stone in joy, and while doing so they evolve into . The group says their farewells and return to their Trainers. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * English dub debuts * Characters Humans * (face is never shown) * (face is never shown) * (face is never shown) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (debut) * (multiple; one evolves) * (newly evolved) * * (multiple; debut) * (multiple; debut) * (debut) * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * (mainland variant) * * * * * * * * * * * * (dub debut) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) * (Japanese credits only) Trivia * For the Japanese Blu-ray release in 2012 of this Pikachu short, was recolored in the ending credits due to the controversy surrounding her color. * The "welcome song" that the Tree residents sing to and his group when they arrive also played in the background of the main menu for the DVD of Pokémon the Movie 2000. * Although is usually described as having three heads, this is the first time an Exeggutor in the is confirmed to have only three heads, as all Exeggutor seen previously have had at least four to six heads. * The seen are of the normal variation, rather than the Orange Islands variation. * This was adapted into a full color manga in All That Pikachu!. * The sub of this short translated some of the Pokémon's names. Errors * Numerous say " ", and a says "Poliwhirl". * While the various Pokémon are dancing for Pikachu and friends, is seen with holes in its horns. However, upon turning its head, the holes are missing from the other side. * While protecting the eggs, a uses the sound clip of a . * While is evolving, the 's belly is brown instead of the normal yellow. Dub edits * In the original, the narrator described the events of the short. The narration is removed in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |is= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/1999/pika.html Official website for Pikachu's Rescue Adventure] (Japanese) Category:Anime shorts 04 04 04 04 04 Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Pikachu – Die Rettung es:PK02 fr:Pikachu à la rescousse it:PK04 ja:ピカチュウたんけんたい zh:PK04